Game night of Luv
by doodlemonkey45
Summary: All of 'em. Every night together. Playing kissing games and more. SLASH!rnRewritten, next chapter up!


Ginny Weasley was a normal teenage girl. Had a crush, talked on the phone, blah blah blah. The only thing different about her, was that she was a witch. Going into her sixth year at Hogwarts, school of witch craft and wizardry.

"Ginny?" Asked a small voice. "Ginny, I'm here." Ginny walked over to her door, and pulled with all her might. Her door always got jammed.

Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom stepped into the room.

Ginny grinned. "It's about time you two got here. I've been waiting for hours."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Neville. His Gran didn't think we should be going to your house _alone_. You know? All we had to do was borrow broomsticks and fly…but n-o-o-o."

"I'm sorry, Luna." Neville said, blushing. Up until recently, he had always called her Lovegood.

"Oh, it's quite alright," Luna said in her normal dreamy tone. "But Ginny, let's go eat. I'm starving." Ginny nodded.

"Alright. Let's go."

They sneaked down the steps, onto the landing. After all, it was past mid night.

"No way…" Neville breathed. "Look at all those chocolate frogs…"

"Help yourself. They're mine." Ginny grinned. "Hermione sent them."

Luna scoffed when she heard the name 'Hermione', but after a glare from Ginny and Neville, she smiled awkwardly. "What?" She said innocently.

After getting a huge supply of food, they made their way back to Ginny's room. "Er…Neville, wouldn't you be more comfortable in Ron's room? Harry's over and everything. You would have fun."

"I have a good idea." Luna cut in, and grabbed Neville's arm before he left.

"Go get ron and Harry. I know they aren't asleep, their light is on, and I think they're playing chess. Go on."

"Hermione." Luna shook Hermione awake. "Wake up."

Hermione shot up. "Oh, my goodness! I'm late for Arithmancy—Oh, dear! I've got to get ready—"

"Hermione, calm down." Ginny put her hand on Hermione.

"We're still in summer break." Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did you wake me for?" She groaned, and rubbed her eyes. Ginny looked at Luna.

"What _did_ you wake her for?"

"You'll see." Luna grinned.

The boys walked into the room, all three looking confused and sleepy. Except Neville. He looked confused and odd.

"Waddaya wan?" Ron asked, rubbing his eyes. "We'w so tiowd…"

The he grinned and opened his eyes. He was apparently excited and sleepy.

"We're going to play a muggle game!" cried Luna happily. "It's gonna be great."

"Uh oh"

"Not Good…"

"I'm going back to bed…"

"No you're not!"

"Guys…Give Luna a chance."

All of them listened as Luna told them how to play a game called 'Spin the Bottle.' Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth when Luna explained about the kissing.

"This game is also known as the match makers game." Luna finished.

"What do you think?"

"Uh oh"

"Not good…"

"I'm going back to bed."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Ginny whispered loudly. Every one looked at her. She blushed.

"We're all going to play." She said awkwardly. "Then I know a game to play." She walked over to the door and locked it (With the key, of course)

and put the key in a box in a trunk under her bed. The small box opened only for her.

"Let's start." Luna beamed at Ginny. _Thank you,_ she whispered. Ginny winked.

"RULES: If it lands on a girl and you're a girl, it doesn't count. And the same for the boys." Luna concluded. She took out a glass bottle. Henry Weinard's Root Beer. "It's a muggle drink from America. My cousin went there." Luna explained.

Everyone gathered in a circle and Luna went first. Blushing furiously, she kissed Ron and sat back down. Ron spinned the bottle and it landed on….Hermione. He kissed her, and, with his face as red as his hair, he sat back down. "Hermione spun- Neville.

Neville- Luna

Luna- Ginny (Re-spin) Luna- Harry

Harry- Hermione

Hermione- Ron

Ron- Ginny (Re- spin) Ron- Luna

Luna- Ron

Ron- Harry (Re- spin) Ron- Hermione

Hermione- Harry

Harry- Ginny

Ginny- Neville

Neville- Hermione (It almost landed on Harry, though)

Hermione-Harry

Harry- Ginny

Ginny- Neville

Neville- Luna

The game ended with everyone blushing furiously. Hermione was hiding her face with a pillow. "I want to play agin…" Complained Luna.

"Why?" Ginny teased. "So you can kiss Neville?" At this Luna hid her face.

"The next came," Ginny said loud enough for every one in the room to hear, "Complete the sentence. I'll start, And what happens is:

The first person says one word, and everyone else say one, then we put them together in sentences."

"I"

"Love"

"To"

"Eat"

"Computer"

"Squares"

"And"

"Fluffy"

"Pink"

"Bunnies"

"With"

"Spiders"

"For"

"Eyes"

"And"

"Teeth"

"For"

"…hair?"

"That would be…I love to eat computer squares and fluffy pink bunnies with spiders for eyes and teeth for hair…Odd jumble of letters, hm?" Ginny giggled.

"Very odd." Ron agreed. Harry nodded. "I want to play spin the bottle again…" he mumbled.

The girls giggled. "How about…The girls get in a line, and the boys do. Every time we run through a line, we have to switch places with another girl or boy. Like say, the order is Me, Hermione, Luna. The next time, it couldn't be that order. It would be like…Luna, Me, Hermione, or something."

"What's the point?" Asked Harry.

"Ah…Fun part. You have to _kiss_ the person across from you."

Everyone was up for it. "But then…" Luna cried. "We have to play 'mochas smooches'. A game my Cousin and I made up at her birthday."

The game continued, and there was a lot of fun, and then, Luna was explaining 'mochas smooches'.

"Okay. Put one foot in…good. Now hide your eyes. Okay, whoever's foot I touch when I say "done", is it. What happens is, the it- person hides hisher eyes. Then everyone get under a different blanket, making sure you have your own. Then, the it-person opens their eyes, and kneels down by a blanket. Close your eyes and pull off the cover. Then, the person under the cover kisses the person above…even if it is the same sex."

"Okay."

"Sure!"

"Alright!"

Ron was it first. He got kissed by …Ginny! Yuck…

Hermione- Neville

Harry- Ron

Neville- Ginny

Luna- Harry

Ginny- Luna

Ron- Hermione

Luna-Hermione

And so on.

END OF CHAPPIE!

Next chapter: Tell truth? Or do I dare?


End file.
